The secrets ou
by Lady Blackfire
Summary: Dawn and co head to LA following the events in Dawn secret.
1. Default Chapter

This is a continuation of Dawns Secret- you should read that before you read this. I only own the idea. 

Dawn peered at the crowd. Most of which seemed to be cheering fans.  Jeff held on to her elbow and had her bag in the other hand. 

"I can carry my own bag." She said softly.

"Or one of us can." Faith replied from behind them, from where she and Willow had a good grasp on Y2J

"I don't mind really." Jeff said with a soft smile. "So who are the people that are meeting us here?"

"Cordelia and Fred." Willow replied. "Angel isn't a day person. Wesley and Gunn are not happy to play escort duty-ever. So the girls volunteered."

"I wonder if miracle boy will be here." Faith mused wickedly. Dawn bit her lip. 

"He's mad at me." She said. "He won't be here."

"Who's miracle boy?" Chris asked. 

"Angels son Conner." Willow explained, peering past the crowd. The other stars were doing the autograph thing so they were being left mostly alone.  The she heard the familiar voice.

"Get off my shoe you moron!" Came Cordy's shriek. Willow, Faith and Dawn smiled simultaneously. "Do you know how much these shoes cost?" Cordy went one, as they moved closer to her. To find her screaming at the undertaker. 

"Please tell me that's not her?" Jeff asked softly for Dawns ears alone. She grinned and nodded. 

"That's Cordy." She replied poking Taker in the back. He turned and scowled at her. "You'd better apologize," She advised with a grin, "Her shoes are always one hundred plus." Cordy stopped screaming long enough to launch herself at Willow and Faith. Taker smiled and patted Dawn on the head.

"Good luck kid." He said, then turned and vanished into the crowd. Then it was Dawns turn for an much gentler armful of Cordy.  Cordy babbled and giggled, and then it was Freds turn. Her greeting was much gentler, but just as enthusiastic. Then it was a scramble to get the bags and get out of the airport as the remaining Fans noticed them. Cordy scared most of them off just by being her, but a few were persistent, and managed to get autographs for it.

At the hotel, Angel was waiting in the Lobby. Dawn went strait to his arms, no introductions, just them hugging. Jeff frowned and received a pat on his shoulder from Willow.

"Its a long story." She said. "I'll show you guys around, and then we can all meet in the kitchen for lunch." Willow ushered them up the stairs, where a few weird looking people were coming and going. "We converted the Hyperions 4th and 5th floors into apartments two years ago." Willow said, taking on the aspect of a tour guide. But the 2nd and 3rd floors are for family." A young man stepped out of one room and grinned.  "Gunn!" Willow cried, as he hugged her and Faith. "Guys this is Gunn, Charles Gunn. Gunn this is..." Willow was cut off as the guy grinned.

"Naw I know who they are," He said easily, "I am a fan after all." He shook hands with Chris and Jeff.  "Much respect man." He said to Jeff, then shot Chris a dry look. "You aren't a heel all the time i hope?" Chris started laughing, as did Jeff.

"You owe me a beer." Chris laughed, pointing at Jeff. Jeff nodded, then frowned as a slim young man slunk out of a room down the hall, shooting them a dirty look. Faith sighed.

"Did you two retards make a bet regarding how our friends would greet you?" Faith asked tiredly.  Chris nodded.

"Just that someone would ask Chris if he was always such a retard." Jeff explained. "I thought your friends wouldn't mention it, cause it sounded like none of them ever watch wrestling." Gunn laughed.

"Wesley and me are an aberration." He said with an easy grin, "we watched before these guys started with ya."  The younger boy slunk towards them and Gunns smile vanished. "You guys should get unpacked. I'll deal with miracle boy." Gunn headed to intercept the younger man and Willow showed Chris and Jeff to a room with two beds.

"You guys are in here." She said. "We're gonna drop our stuff off in our rooms, then we'll freshen up and come back to get ya. Cordy and Wesley are in the kitchen, and the two of them can make a decent lunch for us." with that, Willow shut the door behind her and Faith, and left Chris and Jeff alone.


	2. part 2

Part two see part one for disclaimer stuff.

"Well this is interesting." Chris said softly. "Did you see some of those people on the stairs?"

"This is LA." Jeff replied, "People do things differently out here."  He tossed his bag on the bed closest to the wall.  He sat Dawns bag down by the door.

"You mean people are different out here." Chris shot back, running a brush through his hair. "I wonder what the story is behind that Angel guy."

"Willow told me once that he and Dawns older sister dated once, and that almost everyone was against it." Jeff said softly. "He and Dawn are like siblings."

"Romeo and Juliet type thing?" Chris asked, Jeff shrugged, changing shirts. "I didn't know Dawn had a sister."

"They don't talk since Dawn joined the WWE." Jeff said. "I saw her once, she came to talk to Willow and Faith about something, and ignored Dawn completely." He ran a hand through his hair. "I think I need to re-dye this." 

"That was back when Dawn and I were together right?" Chris asked, a hazy memory of Dawn trying to talk to a small blond and being ignored completely.  Jeff nodded. "Yeah I remember, she had her first shot at the womens belt that night."

"Right, and Trish kicked her ass completely." Jeff said softly. "Her sister was in the front row, cheering Trish on." Chris started and then remembered the vaguely familiar blond woman, her face distorted by anger urging Trish on. 

"What a bitch." Chris said. "Well hopefully this visit will go fine. Dawn doesn't need any stress right now."

"Getting away from that nasty Edge character will help." Came a voice from the door. The voice belonged to a red eyed, green skinned man. "Sorry i wasn't here to greet you." the man went on, "I'm Lorne." He held out a hand. Jeff took it gingerly, expecting makeup to wipe off.

"Are you an actor?" Chris asked dubiously, shaking Lorne hand.  Lorne laughed and shook his head.

"I'm  a club owner." He said modestly. "We just moved into the bottom half of the first floor."

"The karaoke place right?" Jeff asked. 

"Oh you remembered!" Lorne cried. "How delightful of you. Now Willow and Faith are having problems with Conner, so i volunteered to bring you boys down to the kitchen." He opened the door, and Jeffs cell phone ring. 

"I'll just be a second." Jeff said grabbing his phone and slipping into the bathroom. "Hello?"

"Jeff?" came a deep and husky voice. It was Scott Levy,  the Raven. "Where are you?"

"In LA." Jeff replied, "At the hyperion." He was lsightly confused, he and Raven had been close once, but lately they didn't have much chance to talk. 

"That what i was afraid of. Can you get to Angel and hand me over to him?" Raven asked, his voice deep with worry.

" I can try." Jeff promised. "What's going on? I didn't know that you knew Angel." He headed out of the bathroom and grabbed Lorne. "I need Angel." Lorne frowned.

"I don't know if I can get him for you." Lorne said.

"He's like an older brother to me." Scott said on the phone. " I haven't talked to him lately but this is an emergency." 

"Its an emergency." Jeff said, hauling Lorne into the hallway. 

"Who do we know that knows Angel?" Chris asked. "Everyone's here."

"Raven." Replied Jeff, heading for the Lobby. 

"What?" Raven asked. "Is Dawn there with you?"

"She's with Angel." Jeff replied, as Lorne squealed delightedly and reached for the phone. 

"Raven sugar!" He said, "Are you in LA? You must come and stay with us." Jeff snickered as Lorne was suddenly leading the way. "So what's the buzz?"

"Not good Lorne." Raven was saying. "I need Angel. The shits hitting the fan in Sunnydale." Lorne's face turned a paler shade of green and he stopped to pound on a door. Faith opened it, wearing only pants and a bra. 

"What's up Lorne?" She asked.

"Something's happening in Sunnyhell." Lorne replied shortly, Faith turned white and stepped out into the hall.

"I'll get Willow and Wesley. Meet you down stairs." She headed in the opposite direction and began banging on one door. Lorne led the way to the lobby, then into an office. He tossed the phone to Angel and Hugged Dawn who was sitting on the couch.


	3. part 3

Part 3- see part one for disclaimer. Please r and r

"Its Raven." He said to Angel. "Hey babygirl, how about you taking these two to the Kitchen?" Lorne shot Chris and Jeff a look. "They are mighty hungry." 

"Yeah, the airplane food didn't do much for me at all." Jeff said, Chris nodded and tugged Dawn to her feet.

"Personally experience has taught me that you feel better on a flight if you avoid chicken fat in plastic sauce" Chris said lightly. "And as I know this, I didn't eat at all on the way here."

"Ok cool." Dawn said. "We're a bit hungry too." Lorne raised an eyebrow and collapsed onto the couch. Dawn quickly led the way to the kitchen, which held Cordeila, Fred and Gunn, all busy cooking.  "Whats on the menu for lunch?" She asked. 

"Soup and sandwiches." Cordy replied. "Tomato and make your own sandwiches."

"So if were having such a basic lunch what are those two working on?" Dawn asked suspiciously, wandering over to get a hug from Gunn.

"I'm making cake," Gunn announced. "And Freds working on Dinner."

"Roast Beef." Fred replied happily, "With twice baked garlic and cheddar mashed potatoes and vegetables."

"Sounds yummy." Chris remarked shooting Jeff a look. He then streched and looked at his watch. "Oh crap, I forgot to take my pill. I'll run to the rooms and get it." Dawn shot him a look and nodded. 

"Do you remember the way?" Gunn asked, turning on the mixer and catching a face full of flour. 

"Yep." Chris said, trying not to laugh. "I'll be right back." He turned and left the kitchen retracing his steps. Faith was in the lobby. Almost waiting for him it seemed. 

"I wondered how long it would take you." She said. 

"Dawns from Sunnydale. So is Willow," he said shortly, "And i know you have ties there."

"So your curious." Faith said, and he shook his head.

"I'm concerned, and i want to know how Raven knows Angel." Chris said. "Lorne seemed really upset by whatever Raven told him. Then there's the fact that you seem to be keeping Dawn in the dark about this."

"Right." Faith said softly. "Well i have no need to be in there with them, I'm just the extra so i suppose that i can explain everything. After lunch however." She took his arm. "I am quite hungry." Half way through lunch things were going smoothly. Dawn and Jeff were flirting and giggling, and entertaining Gunn and Fred with Wrestling stories. 

"Well," Faith said, finishing off her sandwich.  "I thought you might take Dawn to her appointment for me Jeff." Dawn frowned, and Faith hurried on with an explanation. "Gunn is going with you and I have council business to attend to." This squashed whatever argument Dawn had. Faith stood and held a hand out to Chris. "You've been in town before, so you get to play errand boy." He stood and then winced as Faiths grip on his hand tightened. Her face was pale and she was wavering back and forth as if she was going to fall at any second. The kitchen filled with wind and Faiths eyes were wide open and glowing a bright white.  The wind moaned and whipped through everyone hair.

"I love you.." The wind seemed to whisper, and then it died. Faiths eyes closed and she fainted. Chris caught her and lowered in to the floor, then slowly looked up to meet Jeffs astonished gaze and Dawns weeping visage.

"What the fuck is going on?" Chris demanded. Jeff shook his head and drew Dawn towards him. The sound of running footsteps approached and Angel, Willow, Wesley and Lorne spilled into the room. Lorne tossed Jeff his cell phone and took a moment to run a hand over Dawns head. Willow and Wesley took Faith and eased her to the floor.

"Angel?" Dawn asked, her voice shaking. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Angel said, his voice thick with sorrow. 

"Bullshit Angel." Dawn said, shrugging Jeffs arm off her shoulders and standing up. "I heard her voice. I'm not stupid you know. I'm not a kid anymore and you can't protect me." Cordelia entered the kitchen then, crying openly. "Cory." Dawn snapped. "Tell me what happened."

"I'm sorry." Cordeila said softly. "Buffys dead." Dawn nodded and taking Jeffs arm, she pulled him from the kitchen.  Chris stared at Faiths face, smooth an innocent looking.

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" He snapped.


	4. part 4

See part 1 for disclaimer. For those who want to know. If you've read dawns secret-also by me, you should have a clue. If your confused about last chapter. Then read this one. And NO as the first story tells you, this is not a Dawn and connor fic.  If anything Dawn and Jeff. Dawn and Jeff. See if the first part says "this story is a continuation of this other story and you should read that one first"- please do so.

For Jeff the rest of the day was an odd sort of blur. Dawn didn't speak, and he didn't ask questions. They walked across town for her ultrasound appointment, where they were assured that the baby was healthy. Leaving the health center Dawn walked away from the hyperion and began aimlessly wandering the  streets.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Jeff asked finally, as they wandered through a pretty little park. 

"Not really." Dawn replied, "Its kind of complicated." Jeff frowned and took her arm.

"I know." He offered. "I just wanted to let you know that I cared."  She laughed bitterly and shook her head.

"That's the whole point." She said quietly. "Lets go back." She turned and led the way back to the hyperion, giving the occasional autograph, but saying nothing. Inside the lobby, it looked like a small group of war refuges had come and set up camp in the front foyer.  There were a few men in military gear, some wounded, some not. There was a small group of teenagers, all looking about 15 or 16.  Two young adults, one that Jeff recognized as being one of Dawns friends, Xander,  the other was a female, and she was wounded. Then there was Spike, and an older gentlemen that Jeff recognized from pictures that Dawn and Willow had shown him as being Giles. Giles was unconscious, and Willow was tending to him. Chris and Faith stood off to one side, both holding bandages, and frowning.  Dawn walked slowly to Giles side, pausing to speak to one or two of the young girls, and to pat Xanders arm.

"What happened?" She asked Willow softly.

"Massed attack of some sort. Most of the town is gone." Willow replied, her eyes red and puffy.

"Your parents?" Dawn asked awkwardly. Willow shook his head. "Xander saw it happen. They are dead though." Dawn nodded and stood then walked over to Spike.

"Spike." She said coldly, he reached out and covered her mouth with one hand. 

"Don't pet." he said softly. "I tried." She shook her head and pushed his hand away.

"Just tell me what happened." She said, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Jeff patted her shoulder awkwardly and slipped through the wounded people to Chris. He looked at Faith and she sighed.

"Don't worry Rainbow." She said softly, "as soon as Raven gets here, we'll tell you everything." Dawn was fidgeting, her gaze locked on Spikes, and he hadn't spoken yet. Jeff sighed, and shifted, leaning against the wall. 

"Spike." Dawn said softly, and her voice cut through the whimpers of the wounded, and the quiet whispers of the teens, the soft commando speak of the army guys. "Tell me." Spike said nothing, but looked away, his eyes sad. "Spike." Dawn said again. "Spike, please?" Her voice broke on the last syllable, and Jeff took a step forward, stopping when Faith laid her hand on his arm. Dawn slapped Spike then, his head rocking backwards. Everyone could see it coming, but Spike did nothing. Took it like it was punishment he deserved.  "Tell me." Dawn demanded, her voice raising. "I know she's dead. I need to know how." The room collectively held its breath. "Shes dead." Dawn said again, turning to face the teens, then Xander. "Shes dead." Her words were almost accusatory. 

"Not quite." Came the cold voice from Angels office. It was Wesley, his voice and face grim and determined.  Dawn began to sob then, arms wrapped desperately around her stomach. Jeff moved to go and hold her, but Faiths grip on his arm stopped him. Dawn stood alone, and sobbed. It seemed like a symbol of some sort, for the teenaged girl moved towards her, making a protective circle of some sort. They all cried, some silently, others with audible sobs.  Dawn stood in the midst of them, her sobs echoing off the walls and ceiling. Then with a loud creak, the doors opened. Admitting Raven and Gangrel, they stood in silence for a bit, then headed toward the ring of girls. 

"Let me through." Raven said softly, a small bag in his hands. Gangrel held a small urn. and after a moment the circle parted.  Raven and Gangrel walked over to Dawn. They stood for a few moments, Dawn sobbing, her eyes closed, Gangrel and Raven facing her. Gangrel moved first, laying the urn at Dawns feet.

"Drusillas ashes." He said softly. "Scatter them to the winds, to the four corners of the earth." Dawn froze her eyes flying open as she stared at Gangrel, then Ravens face. They were both soot stained and somewhat bloody.  Gangrel stepped back with a small sad smile. Raven reached into the bag and drew forth a battered stack of books, which he lay at Dawns feet.

"Buffy's dairies" Xander whispered softly. Raven nodded, then pulled out a battered stuffed pig, he handed it reverently to Dawn.

"Mr. Gordo." Angel and Willow whispered together. Dawn clutched it to her and sobbed harder. Then Dawn reached into the bag and drew forth a slender twister carved piece of wood.

"Mr. Pointy." Faith said softly. Dawn took it with shaking hands, and then looked Raven in the eye. He smiled sadly.

"I took it from her hand," He said softly, "And with it I slayed her killer." Dawn smiled then and threw herself at Raven.  

"Thank you." She said while jeff tried to get his mind around the fact that Raven had just admitted to killing someone, with what looked like a wooden stake of some sort. From the strange noises Chris was making, he was having problems with that mental image as well. 

~


	5. part 5

part five. please see part one for disclaimer and what not.  please r and r. Remember to read the first story first!

Spike took Dawn upstairs then, a strange light in his eyes when he picked up the urn. Trucks arrived and picked up most of the military men, leaving behind a fresh group of them who immediately set up a guard detail. The inhabitants of the apartments were leaving. All taking time to assure Angel that they had every kind of insurance available on the belongings they were leaving behind.  The  majority of the teens  left with the  military men. The new was blasting about how some antigovernment military on pcps had taken over Sunnydale.  This sounded perfectly reasonable to Jeff and Chris.  People were always claiming that they were they're own country. Now because in this case it was California, they'd gotten high first, then taken over a town instead of building their own. Jeff and Chris had watched, and helped in some cases, as expert medical care was given to those that needed it.  Now they were still waiting for the explanation. Chris had gotten them all out of the house show with the simple explanation that the girls were from sunnydale, and that Dawn wouldn't let anyone leave.  Vince had caved after Jeff had passed on the news about Buffy. Not the best way to make your employer let you have the night off. 

Now it was them, Chris and Jeff, alone is Angels office with Faith, Willow, Wesley and Giles.  The explanation was coming.  Giles cleared his throat.

"You realize that what I am about to tell you can not leave this office?" He asked gently, his voice sounding very tired.  Chris nodded but Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Jeff asked, ignoring the pleading looks that were being sent his way. Giles sighed. 

"Its very dangerous information." Giles  looked at Wesley who rose and came back with the leader of the military troops as well as Spike. The Military guy stood stiffly at ease. 

"Not only is it dangerous for you to know in general. If you say the wrong word to the wrong person, you could die." He said stiffly. "My name is Riley, and i work for the government. Top Secret Black forces ops. If you use this information in the wrong way, our government will have you silenced." Jeff nodded, he'd figured as much.

"I'm a Canadian." Chris said softly. "You guys know that right?" people laughed, and Riley just nodded.

"Yes, that information is in your file." Riley said matter of factly. "Now, Mr. Giles has quite the story to tell. But I can assure you, its all true." The door opened and Xander limped in, half supported by Cordelia. 

"We're part of the original Scoobies," Xander said, as if that was supposed to mean something.  "So we thought we'd sit in, toss in  our point of views."  They sat, Xander on the floor, Cordeilia on the desk. 

"In every generation," Giles intoned, pausing to smile at Xander.

"Ohh the story.." Xander said sadly, "he loves to tell it." Willow and Cordelia smiled softly.

"There is born a girl, she alone can fight the darkness. She alone is the chosen one, the slayer." Gile said, his voice rich with sadness and memories. Faith leaned forwards, waving to catch their attention.

"Which is where i come in." She said, slowly. "I'm the slayer. The only one."

"And what do these slayers do?" Chris asked, his voice full of sarcasm. 

"They kill vampires." Giles and Willow said in unison. Jeff snorted and Chris snickered. Then Spike leaned forwards.

"Which is where i come in." He said shooting a glare at Riley. Then his face changed, leaving Jeff and Chris with mouths you could put tea light candles in for a unique lightshow.  His face morphed back and forth a few times, his eyes going from yellow to blue.

"Once upon a time." Giles said gently, after a moment, "there was such a girl, her name was Buffy summers, and she lived in LA with her parents." Jeffs  brain instantly added 'And her sister'.

"What about Dawn?" Chris asked, his brow furrowed. 

"Ms. Summers comes in later." Wesley replied. 

"Buffy was a cheerleader, a very talented and popular one." Giles went on, "so naturally, her call to fight the icky things of the world," Willow and Cordy smiled. "was not as important as the spring dance. but vampires attacked her school, and in order to kill all the vampires inside, she burnt down the gym. She was expelled, her parents divorced, and Buffy and her mother moved to sunnydale."

"Which is where we come in." Xander tossed in. "We all met her there. We were her back up." Xander, Willow and Giles told the story of Buffys first year in sunnydale.

"Wait, you said that each slayer is called by the death of the previous slayer?" Jeff asked.  "So Faith just got called?"

"We were just about to get to that." Giles said kindly. "Buffy was part of a prophecy regarding the opeing off the hellmouth. She was supposed to die, and she did, but Xander brought her back."

"Using what?" Chris asked, "necromancy?"

"Mouth to mouth." Xander replied. "But She'd died, so another slayer was called."

"Faith right?" Jeff asked. 

"No, actually." Wesley said, "another girl, who's name was Kendra."

"And she died a year later," Spike tossed in, "Back when Angel went all bad and decided to end the world. Drusilla got her. Then Buffy sent Angel to hell."

"When Kendra died," Faith said softly, "I was called. My watcher was killed, and i ran across the country to Sunnydale."

"Right and then you went bad." Cordy said, "You see the mayor was like this big evil demon thing, and he changed that way at our graduation,"

"Where he ate the evil little troll of a princicple." Giles tossed in. 

"Right, but we fought back, and blew up the library." Cordy finished, "Killing him off."

"And Angel left and moved here." Willow said.

"You haven't mentioned Dawn in any of this." Chris said, then the shout came up from one of the guards. 

"Sunset!" A Young Man called.  Giles opened the office door and called Raven over.


	6. part 6

Part 6. Please see part 1 for disclaimer. 

"What happened to Buffys body?" Giles asked softly.

"Burnt it." Raven said simply, his eyes unreadable. "Doused the house with gasoline, the body too. Got a few things that Xander mentioned were important and then lit it. I stayed inside long enough to watch the body catch." Willow gagged, and turned her face away. Giles shot Riley a look.

"Initiative troops have Sunnydale surrounded." Riley reported with a small smile. 

"Right," Giles said and turned back to them. "Well the reason we havn't mentioned Dawn yet, is because she simply did not exist." Jeff mouth dropped back open.

"Please explain to me why there is a pregnant girl sleeping upstairs who apparently did not exist 8 years ago." Jeff managed to ask.

"In Buffys second year of College, Dawn appeared, comeplete as if she had always been there. She had a room and clothes and she was in pictures dating back to her birth. Dawn had birth record and Joyce remembered giving birth to her. Dawn is and was, what is known as a key. She can open and unlock portals through time and dimensions. Before she was Dawn." Giles paused, his brow wrinkled. "She was a glowing ball of energy, protected by a group of monks." He sighed, "They were keeping the key from a hell goddess, known as Glory. In order to keep it safe they sent it to the Slayer, they made Dawn."

"Because what will a slayer protect the most," Willow said sadly, "her family and friends."

"While Glory was chasing after Dawn, Joyce got sick, and then died of cancer." Riley tossed in. "So Buffy had to take care of Dawn, have a job, as well as being the slayer and protecting her sister from a hell goddess."

"And Glory didn't actually know that Dawn was the key," Willow  tossed in. "She found out when she sucked Taras brain dry."

"I thought Tara got shot?" Chris asked, Willows eyes flashed dark and Chris swallowed.

"She did. But before that, she was basically mind raped." Willow said, her voice trembling. "But she could see auras, really well. And then Glory popped into visit at the same time as Dawn did, and Tara choose that moment to look at Dawn with her second site."

"Which sent blond and fashionable but oh so evil after Dawn." Xander tossed in. "And to make a very long story short, she caught Dawn, tied her up on top of a scaffolding, opened up a portal, which is when Buffy and us showed up, collectively kicked her ass, but the portal was open. It wouldn't close until the heart stopped pumping out the blood. So Buffy jumped into, killing herself and closing the portal." Chris raised a hand.

"I'm confused." He said, "If she died then, then how was she alive to die today?" Willow waved a hand.

"That'd be my fault." She said softly. "I'm a witch. I brought her back from the dead. Dawn was 17 then."

"Right." Xander said, " And then all this stuff happened with these three guys who thought they were the big bad." Spike grinned.

"But they weren't." Spike clarified. "They were computer geeks with gadgets."

"And one of them shot Buffy." Giles said.

"And she died?" Chris asked. 

"No, but his second shot hit Tara." Xander explained softly.  

"She died in my arms." Willow said, her eyes a deep dark black. "And i went a little crazy." She took a deep breath and suddenly her hair was black. The hair on Jeffs arms stood straight up.  "Even then, i was a very powerful witch. I was actually addicted to the magic. So i drained all the powerful artifacts and books and people i could get my hands on. I killed the one that killed Willow." She shuddered. "Ripped his skin off. Then i tried to end the world."

"But you failed." Jeff said.

"No, Xander stopped her actually." Cordy said, her voice soft. "And she went to England and got better. When she came home,"

"Everything was different." Xander said. "So she left again. She came here."

"And Dawn came with her." Wesley added. "A year later, Faith got out."

"Out of what exactly?" Chris asked. 

"Jail." Faith said. "We skipped that hurrying to get to the Dawn business. I killed someone. I hurt people, and would have killed more. I almost killed Wesley here. But then i saw the light, or something like it. I turned myself in and i did my time."

"Then i accidentally found one of Gunns wrestling magazines. It mentioned that the recruiters would be in town." Cordy said. "I definitely wasn't interested. But Faith, Willow and Dawn were. So they tried out."

"And impressed the socks off of the recruiters." Chris added. "They flew through their training and hit raw, with interest."

"And that is the end of our story." Giles said. "Now you know everything."

"I think my brain is melting." Chris joked half heartedly. 

"I think I need to think about this." Jeff said, he looked at his watch, it was 9pm, and he was starving. "After more food." Riley chuckled.

"Some of my men are in the kitchens making food." Riley said, "you can head that way anytime."

"Ohh military food," Xander joked. " I haven't had it but i know how it tastes," he sighed. "Actually a decent memory of it." He stood. "Food anyone?"


End file.
